


Look Good Doing It

by bloodscout



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silk

Loki decided he needed new clothes. He honestly couldn’t fathom going about his day in his Asgardian Armour – that was just ridiculous! And he couldn’t stand some of the clothes the damned Avengers got around in. T-shirts and shorts, really? If he was going to destroy the world, he might as well look good doing it. So of course, he had to go shopping.  
He started off with a light robbery of a currency exchange in Sweden before flitting over to London to spend his repossessed cash. Hopefully he would beat both the weekend rush and the Avengers if he played hard-to-get.  
He ticked off the items he would need on his fingers. He was determined to look more imposing than he currently did, wearing a non-descript suit that was really not very imposing at all.  
He soon realised that he liked the coloured shirts the most. He was looking through a pile of vibrant silks before a tanned shop assistant gripped his upper arm. He was just about to stab the weakling human before he remembered that he was meant to be playing peaceable for the time being.  
The man in front of him was a little shorter, had black, immaculately styled hair and a blindingly white smile. He was wearing a plain black shirt and dark wash jeans. He was probably what ordinary humans would label as insanely attractive.  
‘How can I help you?’ the assistant asked, hand still resting on Loki’s shoulder. He resisted the urge to snap the offending appendage off, like a twig off a branch.  
‘I need new clothes.’ Loki said instead, mouth molding itself into a charming smile.  
The assistant looked him up and down. ‘Come with me.’ He said, smiling coquettishly. Thankfully, he had dropped his hand from the Asgardian’s shoulder, but he now had fingers wrapped around the demi-god’s wrist.  
The assistant rested a finger on his lip while he sized Loki up a second time, then handed him a green shirt, not dissimilar in colour to Loki’s normal attire. ‘Green is your colour, I think. And this is slim fit.’ He said, running his hands down Loki’s sides to emphasis his point. ‘It’ll look great. Go try it on!’   
As Loki turned towards the changing rooms, the assistant tossed him a pair of charcoal dress pants. ‘These too. We’ll do shoes next.’  
Loki sighed laboriously, but if he wanted to look impressive, this sure was the way to do it.


	2. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are expecting sex, you are not getting it. Apologies.

Loki emerged from the change room, green shirt holding his body right down to his slim hips. He twisted a little, trying to see what he looked like from behind. He could have easily created a mirror to see behind himself, or possibly detach his head to get a better viewpoint, but he didn’t want to freak out the shop assistant. Who appeared to be currently speechless. His hand rested on his lips, his hips canted slightly to the side. He made an appreciated humming noise. It was at this point that Loki noticed his name tag - Will.

Names were often important, Loki mused. A name can tell you a lot about a person. Or, at least, it could in Asgard. Loki meant locked, it meant mischief. William; well, William meant desire.

Will approached Loki again and brushed his hand down the soft fabric of the other man’s – or, at least, close enough – chest. ‘Looks good.’

Loki wasn’t going to pretend he understood why, but his hands gravitated to Will’s back. They were suddenly a lot closer to each other, at a distance that would seem indecent, were there any other customers in the store.

‘Uhhhh.’ Will said intelligently. Loki huffed a laugh. It was all very human, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Will made a strange sound with his mouth and rocked back on his heels. He tried to pull away, but Loki – Loki was strong, he was power personified, _he was not letting go._ Will’s eyes widened, but not in fear. No, Loki was used to fear, and this was not it.

‘I don’t even-’ Will protested, but his words were getting stuck in his throat. And that was _not_ Loki’s fault, thank you very much. ‘I don’t even know your name.’

‘Only if it will stop you from letting go.’ Loki whispered, leaning down to be level with Will’s ear. ‘They call me Loki.’

Will nodded. ‘Mine's Will.’

Loki licked his lips. ‘I know.’ He said, before spinning Will right around and pining him against the nearest wall. He had no idea what he was doing as his mouth crushed up against the other’s. After a moment, he realised he was probably going to bruise Will’s mouth, or maybe even start to suffocate him a little, and, for some strange reason, that didn’t seem like such a great idea, so he eased off a little and proceeded to nip at the other man’s soft neck.

‘That…’ Will said through gasps. ‘That was unexpected.’ He slips his hands under the fabric of Loki's new shirt, and the demi-god can feel the silk pull at his stomach to accommodate the hands splayed against his back.

‘No it wasn’t.’ Loki replied confidently, head bent into the crook of Will’s neck.

‘Well, no.’ Will conceded. He slipped his fingers into the hair at the base of Loki’s skull. ‘Not unwelcome, either.’ He told the demi-god, diving in for another kiss.

This was softer, because Loki was more aware that he could snap Will in two than he was before. Will pulled away this time, and Loki relished the sight of his red, slightly swollen lips.

'I'll take you to dinner.' He said, false bravado covering the fear of rejection.

Loki looked upwards, considering his options. He didn't really need food, but he wouldn't mind meeting up with Will again. Especially if it meant that they got to do _this_  again.

'Shoes first.' Loki decided. 'Dinner later.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my inability to end anything without a vague suggestion of more.

**Author's Note:**

> An ask box fic for i-aint-bovvered. Due to the nature of ask box fics, it is very short. This is a (very slightly) abridged version. Enjoy!


End file.
